Eleven
by Katia Nusakan
Summary: Une jeune femme qui fait un jour une rencontre inespérée.


_Je situe cet OS dans l'univers du film, quelques années (peut-être décennies) plus tard, malgré la présence d'un personnage plus ou moins de cet univers. _

Ses blessures étaient à peine soignées et nous venions à peine d'enterrer son camarade, mort dans le crash, la première fois qu'il est venu avec nous, le cinquième jour après notre rencontre.

Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a décidé à quitter le complexe pour venir avec nous à l'extérieur. Quel a été le changement dans ce qui commençait à prendre une allure de routine. Peut-être a-t-il compris que s'il avait le titre de prisonnier, nous n'avions pas de quoi le garder enfermé, pas de cellule assez solide, pas de garde prêt à le surveiller. Nous n'étions pas assez nombreux, nous ne possédions pas assez de ressources, nous n'aurions rien pour la mort d'un pirate anonyme et nous ne pouvions pas refuser l'aide d'une personne supplémentaire. Nous survivions, et hors-la-loi ou pas, s'il voulait survivre avec nous, il était le bienvenu.

Il ne nous a pas donné son nom. Peut-être pour être sûr qu'il ne vienne pas à l'idée de l'un de nous de tenter de le dénoncer. Bien vite, les gars ont commencé à le surnommer Pirate. Je trouvais cela ridicule. Il prenait l'équipement de Jonas, #3, qui était mort dans un accident un an plus tôt, il dormait dans son lit, utilisait sa douche et vivait sur ses rations. Je l'ai appelé Trois.

-C'est irrespectueux, a grommelé Pietr, qui avait été le meilleur ami de Jonas, un midi.

-Il aurait aussi pu prendre la place de #5, ai-je mentionné en mordant dans mon morceau de pain. Ou de #2.

Il encaissa le coup, une seconde à peine. Notre proximité avait forcé des confidences, à la longue, mais ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à accepter de trop montrer de lui-même. Il m'a fixé avec son intensité habituelle.

-C'aurait été tout aussi irrespectueux. Il n'est ni l'un ni l'autre.

Itsu, #10, m'a fait signe de laisser tomber. Elle était sa compagne, elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque.

Le soir, une fois de retour dans le dortoir, au complexe, Trois m'a dit que je n'avais pas à me préoccuper de lui.

-Et pourquoi pas? ai-je rétorqué.

Il m'a souri. Je devais reconnaître que comme Pietr, le voir à la place de Jonas me perturbait. Sa mort était récente, nous commencions à nous habituer, et maintenant, _lui_. Il me fixait depuis son lit. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas. Trois était loin de l'idée que je me faisais d'un pirate. Les cheveux bruns et longs, mal rasé, mais un beau visage. Il était bien musclé, mais mince, et il semblait jeune. Moins que moi, cependant.

-Ça ne m'importe pas, m'a-t-il répondu calmement.

-Moi, si.

-Je suppose, a-t-il finalement répondu, que vous pourriez m'appeler Alex.

J'ai souri à mon tour. Ses yeux étaient légèrement bridés, comme les miens, son teint tendait vers le doré, comme le mien. C'était possible, mais il y avait peu de chances que ce prénom occidental soit réellement le sien.

-Eleven.

-Vraiment? Je croyais que tu étais #9.

-Je suis la onzième personne à avoir mis les pieds ici.

L'intimité n'existait pas, dans le complexe, mais personne n'est intervenu dans notre conversation, personne n'a mentionné la deuxième histoire qui m'avait valu mon nom. On nous regardait en silence. Cela ne semblait pas déranger Alex.

-Oh. C'est pour cela que tu es plus jeune que les autres?

J'acquiesçai rapidement. Il saurait forcément, mais je ne tenais pas à tout lui raconter avec ces six paires d'yeux braqués sur nous.

-Tu es plus jeune, toi aussi, fis-je remarquer.

-Tu ne sais pas mon âge.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela? intervint Gabriela, #7. Tu es immortel comme le dit la légende?

Son sourire avait pris des drôles de nuances. Pas agressives, mais presque.

-La légende est fausse, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule avant de se coucher. Personne n'est immortel.

…

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venus vous installer ici, au fait?

Je m'arrêtai net, dévisageai Alex comme je le pouvais, à travers nos visières. Seul un micro me transmettait sa voix. Il n'y avait pas d'atmosphère, la mine coûtait assez cher en entretien et ça n'aurait pas été rentable. Peut-être dans quelques années, si jamais nous devenions plus nombreux que les quelques groupes éparpillés ici et là, mais pour l'instant, nous avions des scaphandres et la gravité était suffisante.

-Pour le plaisir, dis-je en levant ma pioche très haut, faisant mine de le frapper. Ne vois-tu pas?

Il recula tout de même.

-Je plaisante, dis-je en plantant la pioche à ses pieds. Je n'aurais pas abîmé le scaphandre.

-Oui, et le type dedans?

-Tu as visité la mine, l'autre jour, continuai-je en reprenant mes outils. La lune est une source de minéraux et de minerais rares. On ne les trouve pas partout et c'est pour cette raison que nous sommes venus ici.

-À six avec une enfant?

-Nous sommes plusieurs groupes, me sentis-je obligée de préciser. Mais isolés par dix. Enfin, nous l'étions au départ.

-Et les trois autres?

-Tu crois qu'on a enlevé le 2, le 3 et le 5 pour le plaisir?

Je le vis froncer les sourcils.

-Je me sens tellement rassuré de savoir que mon prédécesseur est mort.

-Tout a été vérifié à de multiples reprises depuis, l'assurai-je. Ce n'est pas la première fois mais sa mort reste un drame qui ne doit pas se reproduire.

-C'était il y a combien de temps?

-Un peu plus d'un an.

-Non, depuis que vous êtes ici.

J'hésitai.

-Environ vingt-sept ans, répondis-je finalement.

-Tu n'as certainement pas vingt-sept ans.

-Non. J'en ai vingt.

Il y eu un moment de silence. Ses yeux ne m'apparaissaient pas de la bonne couleur sous son casque, plus verdâtres que de leur joli marron habituel.

-Tu es la fille de #4 et de #10? lâcha-t-il finalement.

-Tu as fait le mauvais calcul. Mais j'aurais aimé.

C'était vrai. J'ai revu Pietr penché sur moi, quelques années plus tôt, disant que j'avais les yeux de mon père même si je ressemblais à ma mère. Itsu et lui avaient pris soin de moi plus que les autres, mais ils disaient sans cesse "Ton père" "Ta mère", maintenant une distance involontaire. J'aurais aimé avoir des parents que le destin ne m'aurait pas enlevé trop tôt.

-Je suis celle de #2 et de la première #9.

Il laissa passer une seconde, puis s'étrangla de rire.

-Eleven! comprit-il.

-Oui, acquiesçai-je.

-Eleven, répéta-t-il encore. Merde, ils t'ont vraiment appelée Onze...

-Tais-toi, dis-je en pointant à nouveau mon ''arme'' vers lui.

Il s'excusa.

-Tu parlais de la mine, se souvint-il. Mais nous en sommes loin.

-Ils ne me laissent pas encore travailler dans les mines.

Ils commençaient à peine à m'y former, et seulement parce que j'avais lourdement insisté. _Tu as le travail le moins pénible,_ riait Pietr sans méchanceté. _Pourquoi es-tu si pressée?_ Le temps ne manquait pas, il avait raison. Tout était trop long.

-Nous...

Je fis un grand geste du bras, désignant les alentours.

-...cherchons des pierres précieuses, à la surface.

-Toute la journée?

-Oui.

-Ça a l'air emmerdant.

-Ça l'est. Commençons.

Les heures s'écoulèrent, à creuser au hasard. Il y avait parfois sous le sol des poches d'air ou des différences de température que mon détecteur m'indiquait, mais rarement.

-Et sinon, vous n'avez pas peur?

-Peur de quoi? demandais-je, surprise.

-Nous n'avons pas une bonne réputation, s'expliqua-t-il, n'osant pas me regarder.

-Si tu le pouvais, tu appellerais tes amis pour qu'ils viennent nous piller?

Je retins le réflexe de porter la main à mon cou, même si je ne pouvais toucher mon collier. Les pierres qui y étaient accrochées étaient censées être de moindre valeur- elles étaient polies mais nous n'avions pas le matériel nécessaire pour les tailler correctement, et supposément trop petites. C'était un cadeau d'Itsu pour mes dix ans. _Nous ne pourrons pas les vendre, voudrais-tu les avoir? Tu les porterais comme une princesse._ Avec le temps j'avais bien fini par réaliser leur valeur réelle. Je savais qu'Alex l'avait déjà vu, mais je me demandai s'il avait compris qu'il s'agissait de saphirs.

-Jamais, répondit-il, offusqué. Nous ne nous en prenons qu'à Gaia. Nous n'avons pas d'autre ennemi et nous ne sommes pas de vulgaires pillards.

Je ris. Il sembla étonné.

-Tu sembles plus jeune, quand tu parle ainsi, lui dis-je. Comme un adolescent.

-J'ai passé ce stade depuis longtemps, protesta-t-il d'une voix un peu trop forte.

-C'est mignon, ajoutai-je.

Je crus voir ses joues s'empourprer tandis qu'il se remettait au travail.

-Je ne leur reparlerais sans doute jamais, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Cette fois n'appelait pas de réponse. La radio de leur module avait été broyée dans l'atterrissage. L'appareil tout entier n'était plus qu'un tas de métal tordu. Il lui faudrait un autre miracle. Que l'équipage devine qu'il avait survécu, que l'Arcadia repasse par ici et le cherche plus attentivement- et je devais avouer que je ne souhaitais pas voir les voir débarquer dans le coin. N'en déplaise à Alex.

-Dis, Eleven, tu ne pense jamais à l'extérieur?

-Parfois.

-Voudrais-tu partir, si tu pouvais?

-La vie n'est pas mauvaise, ici. Nous avons la nourriture et l'eau qu'il nous faut.

-Si tu avais l'occasion de découvrir d'autres mondes?

-J'ai vu des images. C'est peut-être rustique ici, mais nous avons le réseau.

Il eut un petit rire que je ne pus définir tout en secouant la tête.

Le soir venu nous sommes rentrés au complexe. Ma journée- notre journée désormais- s'achevait bien souvent avant celle des autres. Nous nous sommes directement servis dans nos rations et avons filés au réfectoire. C'était notre premier moment en tête à tête.

-Le premier? s'est étonné Alex.

-Les micros dans nos scaphandres. Ils entendaient tout.

Il n'a même pas protesté. Il a avalé son repas (toujours le même malgré les ingrédients qui variaient: un bout de pain, un verre de lait, un morceau de viande et quelques légumes) avec plus d'appétit que d'habitude, puis nous sommes retournés trier nos découvertes de la journée.

-Comment fait-on pour savoir de quelle pierre il s'agit? a voulu savoir Alex, tournant dans sa main un cristal orangé.

-La couleur est un bon indicateur, en premier lieu. La transparence, l'éclat, la dureté.

J'ai sorti un ordinateur de poche et affiché une version simplifiée d'un tableau d'identification pour lui montrer pendant qu'il étalait les pierres sur une table. J'en ai compté une vingtaine. Ç'avait été un bon jour.

-Il faudra les polir avant, l'informai-je en les séparant selon leurs formes et leur dureté. Ce sera plus facile après, pour les identifier et estimer leur prix.

Il avisa la rangée de tonneaux à pierre. Il y en avait plusieurs car il faillait laisser chacun d'entre eux tourner plusieurs jours, presque une semaine.

-Comment se sert-on de ça?

J'attrapai les premières pour lui montrer avant de les reposer soudainement.

-Oh, j'aillais oublier! Choisis-toi en une avant.

Il me fixa, éberlué, sans comprendre.

-C'est une tradition instaurée par Florian et Paul... #1 et #2, précisai-je.

Je connaissais tout le monde depuis si longtemps que ces chiffres faisaient partie intégrante de nos identités, autant que nos noms, mais Alex nous reconnaissait encore davantage aux chiffres inscrits sur nos vêtements.

-C'est un cadeau pour ta première journée.

-Je ne saurais même pas ce que je prendrai.

-C'est le but, dis-je en sortant de ma poche un morceau de topaze qui ressemblait à du verre bleu.

Il hésita longuement, puis regarda un ensemble de pierres roses, choisit l'un d'entre eux, un cristal vaguement allongé qui tenait bien dans la paume de sa main et qui portait encore une étoile sur sa surface, vestige d'un coup de pioche. Il la contempla un moment puis la glissa dans la poche de son pantalon poussiéreux qui était auparavant trop petit pour Jonas.

-C'est un porte-bonheur, lui dis-je, souriante.

Il s'avérerait qu'il avait choisi un diamant.

-Tu es sûre qu'ils n'entendent pas?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Mamoru Kodai, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Je souris.

-Dao Tiên Kovacs.

Il m'a souri à son tour, et une drôle d'ambiance s'est installée. Nous ne connaissions que depuis une vingtaine de jours, et pourtant il me sembla que cela faisait beaucoup plus longtemps.

-Je préférerais Alex.

-Et moi Eleven.

Le temps s'étira.

Je me demandai- espérai- qu'il aillait m'embrasser.

Je ne fus pas déçue. Son baiser était brûlant et sucré et me donna l'impression de me liquéfier. Il recula d'un pas, nous laissant le temps de reprendre notre souffle, puis m'attira à nouveau contre lui, m'embrassant encore. Les doigts emmêlés dans ma chevelure, il glissa sa langue entre mes lèvres- ç'aurait du être dégoûtant mais au contraire j'en réclamai davantage. Je ne savais pas d'où venait ce désir mais je voulais l'assouvir maintenant. Je me suis collée contre lui, cherchant à réduire encore l'espace entre nous. Je sentis alors son désir contre moi.

-Es-tu sûre que c'est une bonne idée? murmura-t-il, la voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Ils ne sauront pas, assurai-je. J'en ai envie… Pas toi?

Me caressant la joue, il sourit encore une fois- il était si beau ainsi- avant de se pencher sur moi.

…

Ce n'était peut-être pas de l'amour. Ce n'était _probablement_ pas de l'amour- pas au sens propre du terme, du moins. Peut-être y avait-il déjà une certaine affection entre nous, mais le reste… Le reste venait du fait que nous étions seuls et que nous pouvions. Depuis que j'étais petite, je connaissais mon avenir, je savais qu'à moins de circonstances exceptionnelles je ne partirais jamais… mais maintenant, Alex partageait cet avenir avec moi. C'était désormais avec lui que je vivrais la vie qui m'attendait. Peu importait le nom de ce qu'il y avait entre nous: notre relation commençait bien.


End file.
